


Coffee cake frienddate

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Innuendo, Multi, Oneshot, Ryuann, Some RyuAnn but not enough for me to justify a relationship tag but they are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira and Ann like to have platonic dates and talk about all the wild fun stuff they do to their boyfriends. They like to swap tips too.





	Coffee cake frienddate

So it was looking like this was going to a thing for him and Ann. It had started with them just grabbing a bun or a pastry together here and there as they waited for the train lines to be less frantic. Then it was messages and them exchanging looks around their significant others heads.

Now it was official them just hanging out minus their significant others to talk about their significant others and man did it feel good. Akira loved to talk to Ann. He oved to hang out with her and what he loved the most was feeling smug with her.

Akira knew that she felt just the same way that he did when it came to his own partner. She got it she got the whole control thing and she got how hot it was to have their boys the way they were with them.

Akira loved hanging out just the four of them. Or just the four of them and Morgana. Yusuke was gorgeous. Ryuji was cute with himself but what really did it for him was the knowledge that both he and Ann had Yusuke and Ryuji wrapped around their fingers.

And they both used the same ways to do it. And they both loved the shit out of it. Oh that was their power thing and nothing was more fun than talking about it.

“It seems like we always get a booth or something. What happened to tables?” Ann asked as she dropped her bag onto the table. “You know normal chairs are good too.”

“I like to sit comfortably.” Akira slid into the booth and picked up the menu. “So where were we last time on this menu?”

“Uh I think the third page.” Ann mumbled as she ran her finger down the pale green menu. “I remember us trying the coffee cake and the orange cake last time.”

“So this time.” Akira mused as he read description after description. “Maybe the lemon? The chiffon?”

“I’ll be having a bite of yours anyway.” Ann teased as she continued to peruse the menu. “What I can’t believe is that after all this time we still haven’t managed to finish this menu yet!”

“It is a big menu.” Akira laughed as he reread a description. “Even with us doing two at a time and trying different drinks every time it is going to take some time.” He finished as he tapped his menu. “That’s what makes this fun.”

“It’s going to be ages before we finish the menu. I wonder if they have any special items. Any seasonal things.” Ann laughed softly. “Well, I guess we will soon find out. What do you think Akira?”

“I think I want an Irish coffee.” He ignored her loud laugh. “And I want the mini unicorn cake with it but somehow it just seems like it going to be small.” He admitted.

“Really?” Ann glanced at her menu. “Why?”

“Based on the price.” Akira flicked his finger at the menu. “It’s way cheaper than most the things on her so I think I’ll buy something with it.”

“And you talk about my sugar intake.” Ann laughed. “Okay okay so fine. What else are you going to order.”

“The Lychee rose cake.” Akira smiled. “If anything, it sounds pretty you know? I can send Yusuke a picture of it if anything. What about you? You decide what you want?”

“Well removing your choices, drink included. I’ll take a few sips of that Leader.” Ann teased. “Well I think I’ll go for the Chocolate Avalanche. Say nothing.” She warned with a glare. “And let me see the mixed berry smoothie is a special so I’ll have one of- oh you get two so you get the other one Akira.” She murmured. “And the mixed spice café mocha sounds interesting.” She closed her menu. “That seems about right.

“Well now that we are decided.” Akira smiled. “Let’s get this show on the road.” He reached for the bell at the corner of the table and gave it a small ring. “I hope this is as good as everything we’ve tried so far.”

X

“This is so sweet.” Akira dipped his spoon into his cake and ignored Ann’s laughter. “Both of us are going to have problems when we are older.”

“That’s older us problems.” Ann took a sip of her smoothie before she turned her attention to her chocolate abomination avalanche. Akira could smell the chocolate from where he sat. it was seriously powerful. “So much as happened since we last were able to do this.”

“Yes Ryuji looks like he’s floating on cloud nine.” Akira teased as he licked his spoon. “What have you been up to?”

“Me?” Ann demanded. “I’m not the one to talk.” She carefully sliced a corner of her cake. She had to be careful the entire thing looked like it would collapse if she moved too hard. “Yusuke turns so red when you smile at him I need to know what you’re doing.” They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. “Somebody went up a skill didn’t they.” She teased.

“You’re one to talk.” Akira laughed. “If I’ve gone up a skill then so have you. This is so much fun.” He admitted. “And having you to talk to like this is everything.”

“Sweets and dirty talk.” Ann smiled before she took a bite. “Oh god.” She sighed as she closed her eyes. “This is so good I think I feel consequences coming.”

“My cake looks like small sweet regrets.” Akira dipped his spoon into the mini unicorn cake before he met Ann’s patient gaze. “I know I have a fork.” He laughed. “But a spoon works too, but you should try this when that has faded off your tongue a little.”

“Oh you need to take a bit of this.” Ann slowly sliced off a small piece and offered him her fork. “It’s heaven! I can’t believe I get to treat myself like this now and again.”

“Woah, sweet.” Akira whispered as he leaned back. “That’s just crazy.” He went for his smoothie before he blinked. “So much fruits in this.”

“Shut up, yours is free.” Ann laughed. “Now back to our favourite topic.”

“Our guys.” Akira smiled. “So I’m guessing Ryuji’s one of those types that likes the slit played with.” There was a soft thump from somewhere and he glanced around before he shrugged. “Glad to know I was right.”

“Oh you were more than right.” Ann wiggled her fingers at him. “I slipped my thumb against it like you said and he went off. I couldn’t even be mad that it got all over my face. He was so shocked it was adorable.”

“That shocked look is always something to live for.” Akira smiled as he continued to make headway through his cake. “Yusuke is always so cute and composed but when he’s worked up he grabs at the sheets and makes the most adorable-“ Akira sighed as Ann took a generous slice from his cake. “And when I swallow him and it creeps up on him and he cums down my throat. I live for that. It’s worth everything.”

“I so know what you-“ Ann trailed off as a passing waitress bumped into a nearby table. “Wow that’s weird. Think she’s overworked?”

“At this time of year?” Akira frowned. “Hopefully it’s just a bad day or a bad night’s sleep. Why.” He lowered his voice. “Think there is a target to be found here?” Ann glanced at the waitress who was walking a bit dazed. “We’ll ask around. I like this place. There doesn’t need to be any shitty managers.”

“We’ll definitely do a check.” Ann said softly before she leaned back up. “But that reminds me you still doing those exercises to get rid of your gag reflex?”

“Everything sounds so shady.” Akira admitted as he stirred the icing on the plate with his spoon. “And I’m certain that my laptop is just as frustrated as I am Ann but I think the best practice is just to go for it. Not as if I’m having that much trouble these days.” He laughed. “Either I’m getting better at management or I’m losing my gag reflex.”

There was a loud crash two seats behind them and Akira and Ann shot out of their seats to look at where the noise had come from. There was a dazed server on the floor a stack of dirty plates on the ground and a tray. Seeing that he had brought attention to himself he waved the curious onlookers back to their seats in embarrassment.

“I don’t think anything there is broken.” Ann bit her lip. “Maybe we should- oh he’s getting help.” The dazed waitress was back.

“Maybe it’s the floor.” Akira said softly. “These are some nice tiles.”

“Nice expensive classy tiles.” Ann retook her seat. Akira pulled across his next cake. “You just don’t understand Akira. you like floorboards. The rest of us crave titles- can I have a sip of your Irish coffee?”

“Go ahead.” Akira poked his cake with his fork. “It moves, look at it. Is it supposed to wiggle?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Ann set back down his coffee with a laugh. “But I do know that I want piece. Your unicorn thing was awesome. Not as awesome as this chocolate though.”

“That’s diabetes.” Akira pointed out sweetly. “You’re going to smell like chocolate for days.”

“There are other things I could smell like. Especially since I end up swallowing more than covered these days. Well, except for-“ She wiggled her fingers as she giggled. “Ryuji’s face was just-“

“Oh trust me I can guess.” Akira sighed. “But I’m serious about my gag reflex. Yusuke’s just so… thick. And I manage to go down on him at least four times a week. All of that in my throat. Not even mentioning that when he’s really out of it he can get thrusting and-“ Akira grinned at Ann. “That’s more practice and much better work than any of those tips I read.”

“Telling me-“ They looked around at the sound of someone softly choking. “Someone’s drink went down the wrong place.” She whispered. “Wonder what they had.”

“Maybe they were being adventurous and didn’t like the taste. “Remember how you didn’t like the splash strawberry kiwi-“

“Ugh please never mention that again.” Ann shuddered. “Remind me how you like that? Just the taste alone was a no.”

“It was interesting.” Akira smiled. “But you know I never thought to thank you for the bite- well nibbling thing. Yusuke adores it.”

“It was something I discovered by accident.” Ann laughed as she moved onto her last drink. “Oh wow.” She sipped. “Interesting but anyway it isn’t to hurt. More like a graze you know?”

“A small nibble. The lightest of pressure.” Akira nodded. And if you switch it up with some licks and a little bit of hand.” They exchanged grins.

“Like a volcano.” They simultaneously softly cheered.

“God we’re good.” Ann smiled. “I’ve never thought I’d have this much fun. Ryuji’s just the sweetest too. The amount of times he tells me I don’t have to.” She laughed. “Who would have thought when it comes to this that we’re the ones initiating it?”

“This is fun.” Akira smiled. “It’s it hot too. We might be the ones sucking them off but there is no question who is in control.”

“Such a good feeling.” Ann smiled. “I love to know that I can just turn Ryuji into a mess in so little time. Who knew I had this side to me?”

“Really? Panther?” Akira snorted. “I bet Ryuji at least guessed what he was getting into. He just was not all that sure.”

“Well Yusuke’s boundaries are getting widened.” Ann teased. “Even though you scare him from time to time choking on his dick.”

“So far the amount of times cum has shot out of my nose is three.” Akira laughed. “Give me some more time to get used to it. It’s a lot.” He stressed. “He cums so much and it comes out so fast every time that I think I’m prepared… I’m not.” Loud choking made him glance behind him. “What’s with everyone today. Is it pollen season? Flu season?”

“I did see a lot of masks on the train ride.” Ann frowned. “Maybe we should hurry up. I mean you’re almost done.”

“Speaking of done.” Akira pushed a slice of his rose cake onto Ann’s almost empty plate and took a final slice of her chocolate avalanche abomination. “I hear that if you suck a mint before you go down that it’s supposed to blow the mind or something.”

“I heard the same thing.” Ann took a bite of his rose cake and softly squealed. “Oh yes this is nice. But I heard the same thing but with ice. Think we should try it?”

“I already have mints home.” Akira pointed out. “So you try the ice and see how it goes. We’ll swap if we get good results.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ann took another bite and sighed. “I just love sweets. This is just heaven!”

X

“Well that looks like mine.” Ann laughed as she pointed through the crowd. “And fairly certain that is yours over there. Guess you were right about them getting here first. But to be fair, mine was in an arcade this whole time.”

“Winning you all that cute shit that you like to put on your bag don’t even try to pretend you don’t like it Ann.” Akira teased as he lightly jostled Ann.

“Oh I like it.” Ann smiled. “That’s why he gets rewarded so often.” Then finally made it through to where Ryuji and Yusuke stood waiting. “Hey.”

“Let me guess.” Ryuji looked over Ann. “No left overs from whatever you bought, again.”

“I’m not Akira.” Ann rolled her eyes. “And you know you would have said something about it isn’t meat. You want it buy it.”

“You purchased something for me?” Yusuke had turned to Akira. Akira took Yusuke’s hand in his as they shifted to avoid the foot traffic around them. “You didn’t have to.”

“It’s something I want to share with you later.” Akira said softly. “It’s good, trust me. A bunch of calories too but it is amazing.”

“See.” Ryuji had tugged Ann so that she was the one leaning against the wall and he was the one lightly jostled by foot traffic. “That’s why you should have brought a doggie bag or something. Or at least bring something sweet with you to eat instead of eating all my ramen.”

“I love hearing how you expect me to starve.” Ann teased. “You’re so mean.”

“I don’t mind feeding you.” Ryuji hissed. “Just it would be nice if you brought something once in a while after hanging out with Akira you know? You guys always go on these things and Yusuke’s the only one who gets leftovers.”

“But I don’t ask Akira for them.” Yusuke informed dryly. “It’s up to Akira. Like it is up to Ann.”

“Exactly.” Ann poked Ryuji in the chest as she got close to him. “It’s up to me and if you want me to treat you like that. I’ve got to have a fairly good reason. Because you’re the one that makes fun of my sweets.”

“I make fun of you eating like a ton of them.” Ryuji groaned. “Come on don’t I always buy you that cheap candy you like? I don’t even like it! I haven’t liked eating it since.” He wrinkled his nose obviously thinking back. “Middle school or something. Cut me some slack Ann.”

“Hm.” Ann considered. “I’m not too sure I mean you obviously want Akira’s treatment and not mine.”

“Oh for crying-“ Ryuji shoved his hand into his pocket and dragged out a charm. “Can we just go to my place already? I already know I’m not going to win this.”

“Smart.” Yusuke murmured.

“Shut up man.” Ryuji sighed. “I don’t get why you’re the one that gets treated all lovey dovey. I want to share food after these little date things you guys do too!”

“But we bring home food when we go out.” Ann laughed. “What you mean is that you want me to be thinking of you more than I already do and bring you stuff after I’ve hung out with other people. Am I right?”

“Well if you know.” Ryuji slung his arm around Ann. “Why are you busting me like this?”

“Who knows.” Akira smiled as he tugged at Yusuke’s sleeve. “But all of us should really get going. It’s only going to get busy from this point on.”

“So we should definitely split up.” Ann laughed before she leaned over to whisper in Ryuji’s ear.

“Wh-what?” Ryuji spluttered. “Of course I did! Why are you asking that now? Shouldn’t you be saying thanks for the charm and all that?”

“Oh yeah.” Ann laughed as she pulled away. “I love it. It’s going to go on my purse. It’s the one that I wanted last time we went to the arcade right?”

“And we ran out of coins.” Ryuji sighed. “I wanted to get it for you.”

“I know you did.” Akira winked at Ann and she laughed. “Anyway, it’s feeling kind of warm so we should get going. All of us. We have different plans as it is. I’ll be going over to Ryuji’s now. Cool down a bit.”

“What are you talking about.” Ryuji frowned at her. “Didn’t you just come from eating at an air-conditioned café?”

“Just go with it.” Ann grabbed onto Ryuji’s arm with a laugh. “You’ll be thankful later. Trust me.”

“Now I’m worried.” Ryuji whispered.

“I got my own plans and surprises.” Akira glanced at Yusuke. As if feeling his gaze Yusuke met his eyes. Akira winked and Yusuke lightly flushed. How cute. “We should really get going though. Hear from you soon Ann, Ryuji.”

“Not for a few hours at least.” Ann laughed before she pulled a squawking Ryuji through the crowd. Akira sniggered before he grabbed his own boyfriend’s hand.

“Akira?” Yusuke asked as they moved through the crowd towards their own trail line. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

“Got a craving for a mint.” Akira laughed. “So I want to get home and suck on one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many people are scandalized at Ann and Akira's gall. They really don't care.


End file.
